Unexpected Occurances
by LostArtist
Summary: After Naraku attacks, Kagome is forced to continue the quest for the Shikon shards with someone else. What will Inuyasha say when he discovers who she now travels with?
1. Prologue

Something a little different. Don't worry if you're a fan of my other fic, I'll still update _She Came, She Saw, She Conquered _too_. _ If you like this fic though, review and i'll keep updating it. This is just the intro to the story. R&R

* * *

**Prologue:**

She was running. It was the only thing she could do. Every time she tried to stop and catch her breath, something forced her on. He was chasing her, catching up with each of her panicked footfalls. _I can't let this happen!_ She thought frantically. Taking the jewel in her hand she did the only thing she could. Turning around to face her pursuer, she saw something that made her want to run again.

_No…it couldn't be…they hadn't even been nearby…it must be a trick…_Yet there they were, all her close friends, broken and lying in their own blood on the ground. "Sango-chan…Miroku-sama," a small sob left her throat, "Shippo-kun," tears were streaming freely down her face and her breath caught, "Inuyasha!" This couldn't be true, no I wasn't possible, they weren't…they couldn't be…

A low chuckle echoed in the clearing and she looked at him, the man who had done this, the man that she felt the utmost hatred towards.

"You…" she whispered in a deadly voice. She had been running from him, he had been about to kill her, yet all of that had been erased from her mind. She was blinded by her hate for this man. This hanyou who had killed so many of the people she'd loved dearly. She couldn't stand it; she couldn't just stand there and watch him laugh, as her friends souls slowly faded away.

An anguished cry left her and she charged, going in for the kill. She didn't know how she was going to kill him, maybe she planned to strangle him with her bare hands; she never got the chance to find out. A surprised Naraku disappeared as the miko ran strait through the place he had just been standing. She couldn't sense his aura anymore. He was gone, but not for good. Kagome was left to face a site she had no desire to see; she didn't want to acknowledge that she was now totally…utterly alone.

She needed to know for sure though, she needed to see if it was really them, and if they were really…_Oh Kami please let them not be dead!_ Checking their pulses she discovered her friends, all of them, were still alive but barely. _How did this happen?_ She had only been gone for three days, she couldn't believe so much destruction had happened so quickly. They were all in a clearing somewhere deep in Inuyasha's forest. What a site to be greeted with when she returned to Feudal Japan. Another sob escaped her lips as she gingerly attempted to pick up Sango-chan. Then she got an idea; there was one who wasn't amid this bloodshed.

"KILALA!" Kagome called into the night, "We need you!" Where had the neko gone? Kagome's question was answered as Kilala flew into view with Kaede following closely behind on her horse. The youkai must have gone to get help before Kagome had gotten there.

"Kaede!" relief filled her, along with a small bit of hope. "They're still alive, but they won't be for long if we don't help them!" Kagome helped Kaede place Sango and Miroku onto Kilala's back. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha and Shippo until Kilala returned. Kaede knew Kagome could get them back safely with Kilala. After placing Inuyasha on the cat youkai's back, Kagome gently took Shippo in her arms and got on as well. They flew into the night sky towards Kaede's.

------------------------------------------------

Please give me some feedback.

LostArtist


	2. The Necessary Decision and the Unusual C...

Here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter One:**

Recovery would take a very long time. It was much too long a time to wait though. Even Inuyasha wouldn't recovery for a little under a month. Who knows how long the humans would take to heal. Two weeks had already passed; Kagome felt obligated to remain with her friends, but she also couldn't help but feel she needed to do something in the meantime. Somehow, she needed to continue the journey on her own until her friends were better. Inuyasha probably wouldn't be happy to hear that she had set out without him, but he would probably be even more upset if Naraku got the remainder of the shards. Kagome wouldn't let that happen. There had been a time when she would have refused to leave her injured friends' sides for anything, yet times had changed and Kagome knew Naraku would soon be impossible to defeat if she did nothing.

"Kaede, I'm going to search for more jewel shards. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Child, can you handle all those demons on your own? Inuyasha would not be happy to hear it if you go out alone."

"I know. He'll be even angrier when he hears who I'm going with, but I'll be protected almost as well as I would with Inuyasha himself. I just can't stand the thought of Naraku getting any more jewel shards and hurting everyone like this again. I need to go."

Kaede could see that arguing was useless. Hopefully Inuyasha would recover quickly and be able to catch up to Kagome before she got into any trouble. Saying goodbye to Kaede and collecting her things, Kagome started out on her mission.

……………………………………………….

He could smell her long before anything else. She had an amazing smell, he had always loved it. There was one thing that confused him though. This time, her smell was lack of that disgusting mutt or the two humans she always traveled with. Curious and anxious to see her again, the youkai ran with super speed to find his woman.

………………………………………………..

The tornado stopped abruptly in front of Kagome. "Hello Kouga-kun," Kagome choked out when the dust began to clear.

"Kagome!" the wolf youkai yelled gathering her into a hug. "What are you doing out here on your own?! You could have been killed!"

Kagome pushed away from him and looked up to is eyes. "I need your help Kouga-kun."

"Of course Kagome I'll help you! What'd that stupid mutt do? He can't even make sure you don't travel alone?"

Kagome sighed, "No Kouga-kun, he doesn't even know I'm here. Even if he did he isn't in any condition to stop me. I need to keep looking for jewel shards, but I can't go alone. I know you have your pack and everything else to worry about, but will you go with me for a few weeks until Inuyasha and the others get better? I can't let Naraku get any more." She said determinedly.

Kouga nodded, instantly agreeing to protect and help Kagome as long as she needed. "Thanks Kouga-kun, you're a great friend." Kagome told him.

He smirked, _I'll be more than that to you someday Kagome, you'll see._

The two set off on what promised to be an interesting journey.

* * *

Review please. Suggestions and advice are appreciated as well as encouragement. Thanks!

LostArtist


	3. A Tired Hanyou

Here's the next chapter. There should be more action in the next one, sorry if this one seems a little slow but i needed this chapter to continue with the plot. R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

...................................................................

Inuyasha awoke slowly. It was completely dark and he couldn't see a thing. He heard someone walking around the room and smelt a fire burning. It seemed he was in Kaede's hut, from the smell of it. It always had the smell of healing herbs and the old priestess herself. Realizing his eyes were still shut, he opened them and squinted from the sudden rush of fire light. From his spot on the floor, Inuyasha could see through the door and noted that it was dusk. Unknown to him, he had missed Kagome by less then twelve hours. He saw the Kaede was cooking what he assumed to be dinner and tried to get up to see what it was. He rose to a sitting position using his arms to push him up. Feeling pained as he sat up he looked down to his stomach. A decent sized hole was in his stomach. _Nothing I haven't dealt with before_, he thought to himself.

"Hey woman! What's in the pot?" the hanyou asked 'politely'.

"I see you have awakened Inuyasha. Good, you can take this medicine more easily then." She handed him a bowl of some type of liquid. It didn't smell bad so Inuyasha poured the whole thing into his mouth. He almost gagged.

"What are you trying to do, poison me!?" he asked while trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"As that has already been done by another, my answer is no. You haven't given me much trouble taking that medicine for the past two weeks," Kaede said as she moved to take care of the two humans. "I didn't expect you to wake for atleast one more."

"What have I been doing here for two weeks?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Healing" came the simple answer.

"Feh, it never takes that long." The hanyou replied crossing his arms and ignoring the slight pain in his stomach as the liquid started working on the hole.

"It does when you're hit with poison as well as impaled on a giant tentacle of Naraku's," Kaede stated. That's when Inuyasha remembered it. He had been fighting the man along with Sango and Miroku. They had been attacked by multiple puppets of Naraku. It was bad enough with one, but five? It was amazing they'd even survived, though Inuyasha would never admit that. A thought struck him and he looked around the room, forgetting to hide his worry.

"Where's Kagome??" he asked suddenly. She had been due to return to the Fuedal Era the day they were attacked. If she wasn't with them now…he didn't want to think what might have happened to her.

"She's looking for more shards," came the reply. If Inuyasha was prepared for anything, that answer certainly was not it.

"What?!" Kagome would never leave her friends while they were injured and it would be stupid for her to go out alone anyway.

As though reading his mind Kaede replied, "She stayed until this morning. She knew it would be fatal to allow Naraku to gain any more shards and refused to let that happen."

"What does she plan to do about it on her own!" Inuyasha exclaimed. _She'll get herself killed out there! Especially with those jewel shards she still carries with her. She'll be easy prey for any youkai._ "What were you thinking, letting her just walk out there by herself!?"

"She said that she knew someone who would protect her just as you do, and she wasn't about to let me stop her." Inuyasha growled at the thought of Kagome with anyone but himself and started to get up to go after her. He fell back with a grunt. _Damn, that hurts._

"You don't want to move for now. You've recovered much faster than I thought you would but it's still not safe for you to move much yet. You'll be able to find Kagome once your strength returns."

The only reason he listened to her advice was because he had already fallen back into a troubled sleep. It didn't help that he'd forgotten to ask who her new escort was. The mind can be a cruel thing when left to its own devices...

……………………………………………………..

_ She was running. It was the only thing she could do. Every time she tried to stop and catch her breath, something forced her on. He was chasing her, catching up with each of her panicked footfalls_. I can't let this happen!_ She thought frantically. Taking the jewel in her hand she did the only thing she could. Turning around to face her pursuer, she saw something that made her want to run again._

Kagome woke up screaming. Seconds later strong arms surrounded her and, thinking it was Inuyasha, she buried her head into his haroi. The soft red fabric wasn't there though. Instead she found what felt suspiciously like a wolf youkai's clothes. She pushed herself away quickly and looked up into Kouga's worried eyes.

"Sorry," she stuttered. Kouga smirked. Kagome had clung to him for a few seconds there… Kagome stood up and started putting her stuff together. "We better get going again," she said to him. "It's almost morning."

Kouga shrugged inwardly. _That Inu mutt doesn't stand a chance against me._ He thought smugly.

The two continued their journey that day. The only shards Kagome could sense were those that Kouga still had. They came to another village, but nothing eventful seemed to be going on. There were certainly no shards nearby. _This is so frustrating!_ The miko thought to herself. The two continued walking as the sun traveled across the sky.

.............................................

"Have you heard anything suspicious yet? Any rumors of unusual demon attacks?" Kagome asked her companion as they passed through yet another villiage. It was well into the afternoon and the day had been very uneventful.

"Was i supposed to be listening for something?"

Kagome sighed. This wasn't going very well. She had a companion who didn't even know what to do to find rumors of more shards. She couldn't blame him though, he probably never went about searching for them as she and the others had.

Kagome frowned. "Kouga? Don't you find it odd that we haven't been attacked at all yet? Between the two of us we have enough shards to attract hoards of demons..."

The wolf youkai thought about this for a moment and decided Kagome was right. It would be a good idea to keep alert. "Let's get out of the village," he said to her as an answer. She nodded and smiled slightly; Kouga would never admit it, but his last comment had proven to her that he cared about humans more than he let on. _He wouldn't have bothered leaving the village if he wasn't slightly worried._ What she didn't realize was that she had brought around the change in this once ruthless youkai.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear from you! Please review and let me know what you think or even just that you've read the story so far. Suggestions are always welcome.

LostArtist


End file.
